


Dora the Explorer and the Golden Totem

by MDST3559014



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Dora and her crew find themselves in a race against the clock to find the Golden Totem and save the Amazonian people from the tyranny of a warlord called The Witch. However, with her arch nemesis Swiper on the scene, this real life adaptation of the kids show makes a simple adventure into an action thriller.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dora the Explorer and the Golden Totem

A beam of sunlight shone through a crack in the cave wall, making the Golden Totem glisten. Looking out from across the chasm, Dora wondered how the ancient item had gone so long without being discovered. It’s beauty captivated her. This totem had sparked dictators and tyrants to incite war over its monetary value, though it had only been spoken of in legends. The native people of the Amazon had been terrorized for years now as the newest warlord, known only as The Witch, had been subjugating the people to work for her. This Totem was the only thing that could save the people at this point. It’s worth could help them buy their way out of the slavery the Witch had forced upon them.

The gunfire in the temple behind her snapped Dora back to reality. The Witch’s mercenaries had followed her crew there and now it was a race against time to get to the Totem first.

“Benny. Status report,” Dora said into her microphone as she paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way over the gorge and to the Totem.

“Listen  _ chica _ , we’ve got it covered. These goons are no match for me.” Dora breathed a sigh of relief. That was Benny “The Bull” Azul. He’d been working on and off with Dora for years whenever it suited him. When he heard that the amazonian people were in trouble, he dropped his job training the best MMA fighters in the world to come help. He was part of her crew and she knew she could depend on him. Her crew only had the best.

“Truly. I foresee an 85% chance of retrieving the Totem. After this maybe- twenty pounds of pressure to the windpipe, double flip, and land kicking goon in chest. After this maybe we could get some ice cream.” That was the second member of her crew, Isa “The Iguana” Verde. Isa was one of the top geniuses in the world with an IQ of somewhere over 200. She was able to analyze any attack or problem and solve the puzzle. She knew over 150 languages and could blend in to any environment or culture after a quick analysis.

“Of course Isa, that would be great. Benny, let me know if it gets too much out there. We can always retreat inside and figure out an evacuation later.” Dora hoped she hadn’t gotten her friends into too much trouble.

“No need. None of these guys could take me in an arm wrestle. They messed with  _ el toro _ , they get the horns,” yelled Benny.

“You are so childish,” Isa spoke into the coms. “Though, we now have an 86% chance of success.”

Dora turned her attention back to the matter at hand. She wondered how she was supposed to get across the chasm. It was when she looked up that she finally knew what he had to do.

“Backpack,” she spoke quickly. The advanced tech on her back lit up. “I need a grappling hook. A long one.”

“Materializing,” the robotic voice came out of the pack. Designed by Isa, Backpack was a startling A.I. advanced tech that used nano technology to create whatever item Dora needed at the time, within reason. The machine whirred for a couple seconds and Dora stuck her hand in. She grabbed the rope and pulled out the newly formed grappling hook. After giving it a couple spins, Dora flung the hook at a rock on the ceiling. It missed completely. What was she going to do? She put her hand up to her com.

“Hey does anyone have eyes on-”

“Boots?” said a familiar voice from down the corridor. Dora turned to see her partner and oldest friend Harrison “Boots” Chad sprinting down towards her, his signature red boots and the source of his nickname visible even in the dim cave lighting.

“Just the man I was looking for. How did you know I’d need you?”

“Isa calculated that you needed a master gymnast based on the way your voice was echoing in the coms. God I love that woman.” Aside from being Isa’s boyfriend of five years, Boots was also a world class gymnast, earning gold medals in the 2004, 2008, and 2012 Olympic games.

“Well she calculated correctly. I need you to climb up and hook this rope somewhere on the ceiling so I can swing across the chasm to the totem.”

“No problem.” With that, Boots was scaling the wall, flipping his way to the ceiling. Once he got there, he secured the rope in place and gave Dora the go ahead. Taking a running start, Dora leaped out over the chasm, her body plummeting towards certain death. The rope went taught and suddenly she was gliding through the air.

She reached the height of her swing and let go, landing gracefully on the other side of the gorge. Boots followed soon after. The pair approached the Golden Totem, it was almost glowing in the light.

“So do you think it’s booby trapped?” Boots asked. Dora nodded.

“You can tell by the way the stones are aligned leading to the pedestal and the way the pedestal isn’t flush with the flooring. My guess is that if we take the Totem off of that thing, the ground crumbles around us and we fall back into that gorge.” You don’t become a world renowned explorer without learning a thing or two.

“So what do we do?”

“We have to-”

Dora was cut off by a sudden explosion from the crack in the cave. Dora and Boots went flying backwards, landing on the edge of the gorge. With a ringing in her ears, Dora looked up through the dust to see the disgusting red hair she knew all too well.

It was her arch nemesis, a mercenary and poacher known only as Swiper. He was known all over the world for his tendency to steal expensive and usually ancient artifacts and sell them on the black market.

“Swiper?”

“Oh man, who else could it be?” His nasally voice sent shivers down Dora’s spine.

“What are you doing here?” Boots yelled.

“Isn’t it obvious? The Witch hired me to get the Totem before you. It was pretty easy, considering my right hand man knew every move you were making.”

Out from behind Swiper stepped Diego Marquez, Dora’s cousin.

“ _ Hola,  _ Dora.”

“Diego?! What the hell are you doing helping Swiper?” Dora yelled.

“Because, Dora, this is the right thing to do! It’s noble of you to want to protect these people, but it isn’t right. All humans have ever done is hurt the planet and animals around them. With the Witch and Swiper, I can help control humanity and protect the animals of the world.” Dora had known Diego her whole life and she had never expected this. He always seemed so caring, taking care of the animals around them.

“No, Diego… No.”

“You bastard! We trusted you!” Boots screamed before charging Diego. Before Boots could even touch Dora’s villainous cousin, the evil thief swept the gymnast off his feet. Boots hit the ground, hard.

“Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, monkey man. Diego and I will be taking this Totem and now you’ll never find it. Good luck Miss Explorer.”

Swiper turned and walked to the pedestal.

“And as always,” he continued. “You’re too late.”

Swiper picked the Totem up off the pedestal and immediately it started to sink into the ground and the cave began to rumble.

“Well? Go, Diego. Go.” Swiper said to his new partner in crime. The pair hurried out of the hole they had made when they came in. The floor of the cave began collapsing in on itself. Boots ran over to Dora. The ground near Swiper’s exit was gone and the explorer duo were stuck in the cave with their foot space shrinking by the second.

“Dora, what are we going to do?” Boots asked. Dora didn’t know. Just as she was about to voice an idea, the ground dropped out beneath them and the pair began falling into the unknown.


End file.
